The Problem of Having a Blutbad for a NotBoyfriend
by cookieascrazy
Summary: Those beavers still wouldn't stop stalking Nick. Unfortunately this meant that they followed him to Monroes... and made some not-quite right assumptions about them... or are their assumptions right after all? It's not like Nick and Monroe are doing much to help.
1. Chapter 1

******Hello everyone! So, I know I have one other story with one chapter left but I couldn't resist putting this up a little early :) I love those beaver-stalker guys and I couldn't help thinking how incredibly funny it'd be if they completly misunderstood about Nick and Monroe and got carried away. This was meant to be a one-shot but I've already got other chapters in the works so... not a one-shot then. This is the first time I've written anything remotely romantic and the first slash I've written so, sorry but you won't be getting anything graphic (mainly because I don't write sex-scenes) Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. Hugs for reads, Hugs and cookies for reviews :)

**The problems with having a blutbad for a not-boyfriend**

**Chapter one**

**Nick** passed the parked car unsuspectingly as he crossed the road to Monroe's house. He needed Monroe's help with a tricky case that had come up, possibly involving some kind of Wesen.

The door opened within a few seconds of him knocking to reveal an annoyed Monroe.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly. Nick pulled out a bag with his evidence out but before he could show Monroe, the blutbad caught the scent of _something _in the air and rushed out of the house, into the driveway. Nick stood surprised in the doorway as his blutbad friend's eyes turned red and his face shifted slightly; he growled angrily at whatever it was he was looking at.

* * *

**Inside** the car, the three Beaver-men had a mild to serious panic attack, shifting for a moment and the one behind the wheel decided to floor it and get out of there. Their car sped down the road at a speed which definitely should not have been possible and they barely cut the corner, the wheels screeching.

* * *

**Nick** and Monroe watched the car speed away; Monroe confused, Nick annoyed.

"Who were they?" Monroe asked, turning around to come back inside.

"My stalkers." Nick answered. They shut the door behind them and Monroe headed into the kitchen, grabbing two beers from the fridge.

"Since when do you have beavers for stalkers?" Monroe asked, his eyes narrowing curiously.

"Since my fridge broke and the beaver guy ran from my house screaming."

"You make an excellent first impression." Monroe laughed and Nick grimaced.

"I've tried telling them to leave me alone, but they seem to be a little persistent. They were sitting outside my house for a while back before Juliet… yeah." Nick cut himself off from the painful issue and Monroe didn't pressure him.

"Well, most of us haven't ever seen a Grimm before. We've only heard about them or been told horror stories as children. You can't blame them for being a little bit curious." Monroe reasoned.

"Yeah, but they could be a little bit curious away from me." Nick grumbled. Monroe just laughed, finding that while the situation was annoying for Nick, it was quite amusing for him.

They soon pushed the subject aside in favour of the case Nick was currently working on- a series of missing persons from all over the country. It only took Monroe a minute to figure out that Nick was looking for a Ziegevolk.

"Really Nick, I would've thought you'd at least _try_ to figure it out before you brought it to me." Monroe grumbled. He really wasn't sure as to why he kept up the show of annoyance now that he and Nick had grown close. Nick stuck around for a while longer before he left for home, or maybe the trailer, Monroe couldn't be sure.

* * *

**It** was just past seven and, well, there was nothing on TV so Monroe decided maybe he'd do Nick a favour and go give those beaver guys a good blutbad-style talking to. It didn't take him long to find the right house. For one, there were tyre marks giving him a pretty good guide for a lot of the way, then he could follow his nose and he was standing on the door step within half an hour. Wondering exactly _why_ he was doing this, he knocked.

A man in a sweatshirt and baggy jeans answered. He smelled as though he'd been drinking, which probably meant his buddies were there too. As soon as he recognised Monroe, he dropped the beer he was holding. Monroe watched it fall and stood there until the man tried to shut the door in his face. Quickly he jammed his foot in the door and tried to reason with the beaver.

"Look, man, I just want to talk." He pried the door open just in time for the rest of Nick's stalkers to show their faces, which quickly paled at the sight of the blutbad.

"We don't want any trouble." The man who answered the door pleaded.

"Why are you stalking Nick?" Monroe demanded.

"I..we.." The beaver stammered and his friends just stood there.

"I want you to stop." Monroe stated. There was no way it could be misinterpreted.

"Okay, Okay. We're sorry man, okay. We didn't know he was your boyfriend." The beaver stuttered and stumbled over his words and quickly apologised again before slamming the door shut in the face of a very stunned Monroe.

It took him half the walk back to his house that he hadn't argued when the beaver had referred to Nick as his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

** I've been so surprised by the awesome feedback this had gotten! Thank you so much everyone! Hugs for everyone who's read and hugs and cookies for everyone who read and reviewed/favourite/alerted etc. I've already got an idea of where I want this to go but please share any ideas you have or something you think might go well :) I'm thinking that the chapters will alternate between following Nick and Monroe and the Beavers but I'll probably forget about that and just write whatever fits the chapter best . Sorry for the shortness but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hugs for reads, cookies and hugs for reviews**

* * *

Chapter two

Nick sighed. If there was one thing he hated more than interviewing suspects, it was interviewing giggly teenaged girls. Giggly, teenaged, _Wesen_ girls.

"Look detective, I haven't done anything wrong so please don't arrest me!" The girl cried as Nick approached her. Her face changed into her Wesen form, revealing that she was a reinigen.

"I'm not here to arrest you." Nick assured her. "I just want to ask you some questions about your cousin, Olive."

The girl nodded and turned to go inside but as Nick stepped towards her she screamed again, having caught his scent and realising who he was.

"Grimm!" She screamed, jumping back several metres.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" Nick said, glad that Hank hadn't come. It would, after all be a little hard to explain why this girl was so afraid of him.

The girl relaxed, then her eyes grew wide.

"You're _that_ Grimm!" She said. Nick was confused.

"What Grimm?" He asked.

"That Grimm that's _dating a blutbad_!" she whispered. Nick was still confused.

"Dating a _blutbad… _What?" The girl looked at him, confused and then seemed to come up with some reason as to his confusedness and winked.

"_Right…_ Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me" She whispered again, gesturing for him to come inside so she could offer her help on the case.

It was only when Nick was driving back to the precinct that he realised he'd never objected to being Monroe's boyfriend.

* * *

Monroe walked into his favourite bar, settling into his usual seat. The bartender noticed him and smiled, Monroe offered a small wave in return. The bartender was one of his old Wieder blutbad friends from way back. They'd first met in therapy and grown to be pretty good friends, keeping each other on the straight and narrow.

His friend walked over and set his usual order on the bar. He was grinning in an odd sort of way and Monroe eyed him curiously, which only made his friend grin wider.

"So…" The bartender said.

"What?" Monroe asked.

"Well… I heard…" His friend continued.

"About?"

"You… and your boyfriend…" At this point the bartender was struggling to contain his enthusiasm, broad grin lighting up his face.

"What?" Monroe asked again, very confused.

"But seriously, dude… a _Grimm!_ Wow. I never expected that…"

Monroe frowned, then when he realised who his friend was talking about his eyes widened in shock.

"No! I mean, we're just… we're not. No." Monroe stuttered and his friend smiled.

"_Right. _Dude, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. You can be honest. But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Monroe sighed. He knew when an argument was pointless. He figured that he'd have to go and see his beaver _friends_ again sometime. Monroe just hoped that the rumour wouldn't spread too far before then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thank you so much everyone for the awesome reviews and alerts and favourites! My chapters are turning out shorter than I wanted them to but I think I'll just make more of them to compensate :P I've got a general storyline kind of planned out but I _do _really want your ideas so if you have anything you think would fit in well, let me know what you want to see :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hugs for reads! Hugs and cookies for reads and reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter three

Things were beginning to get strange for Nick. Well, stranger anyway. In the past week he'd interviewed dozens of Wesen and nine out of ten of them had made some remark about Monroe and him. Fortunately, Hank was yet to hear one of said remarks; for which Nick was grateful. Unfortunately he was about to hear one of these remarks.

Nick walked into the bar where they'd arranged to meet a witness. Hank followed along beside him, scanning the crowd before pointing to a table in the corner.

"Found our guy." Hank said and Nick followed him to the table.

"I'm Detective Burkhardt, this is Detective Griffin." Nick introduced them to the witness, whose eyes widened at the mention of his name.

"Burkhardt? Nick Burkhardt? Like, Monroe's Nick?" The man asked. Hank frowned.

"You know Monroe?" Nick asked and the witness nodded, letting his face change. He was a blutbad.

"_Monroe's Nick_?" Hank asked, surprised.

"Monroe's not-" Nick tried to explain but Hank cut him off.

"The clock guy?"

"Yeah, that's him. When I heard you two were _dating_, man, was I surprised." Nick flinched as the blutbad continued.

"Dating?" Hank repeated, causing Nick to flinch again.

"We have some questions to ask you about the murder of Annie Jules." Nick said in a not-so-subtle attempt at changing the subject. Hank smirked but dropped the subject, letting Nick ask questions about the murder.

It was when they were in the car driving back to the precinct that Hank raised the subject again.

"The clock guy? Really?" He said, trying to hide his smile; and failing miserably.

"Monroe and I-" Nick tried, only to find Hank reassuring him.

"It's okay, man, I don't judge. I'm actually happy for you." Hank didn't try to hide his smile this time, grinning widely at Nick.

"We're not a couple." Nick sighed as Hank pulled into a carpark.

"If you're not a couple; what's he doing here?" Hank smirked, gesturing at Monroe who was entering the building, presumably looking for Nick.

"Uh…" Nick couldn't find an excuse so instead he walked over to Monroe, who smiled when he saw Nick approaching.

"Hey, Monroe, what are you doing here?" Nick asked. Monroe held up the bag he was holding.

"Remember that case you told me about, I got some papers that might help from an old blutbad friend." Monroe offered him the bag

"I just came by to drop it off seeing as I was in the area anyway" Nick took the bag, offering his thanks, trying subtly to get Monroe to leave.

"Well, I better be off" Monroe said as Hank walked up to them.

"Yeah, okay" Nick said quickly.

"See you tonight right?" Monroe asked, smiling. Nick almost cringed at the way that sounded.

"Yeah" He said, purposefully ignoring Hank's smirk. Monroe left and Nick walked over to his desk, not looking at Hank.

"Yeah, not a couple or anything" Hank said sarcastically. "Like I said, I don't judge"

Nick sat at his desk and resolutely started going through the paper work Monroe had found, mostly family records and pictures. He found some useful stuff in there but decided to take it home to give it another look over.

"Well, I'm off" Nick told Hank as he grabbed his coat.

"See you later" Hank said but he couldn't resist adding "Have fun on your date night." As nick left the office.

"Date night?" He heard a surprised Wu ask as the door shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm beginning this chapter by saying thank you (again) to everyone who reads this. Massive hugs to you all! Hugs and cookies to those who review :) I'm sorry that the wait for each chapter seems to be getting longer :/ I'm trying to get a few more up ASAP. I'd like to know one thing though (because I'm all for reader interaction) How would you like to see Nick and Monroe get together? I'm also thinking of a sequel to this? Ideas? :) Once again, Hope you enjoy this chapter. Hugs for reads hugs and cookies for reviews. And if you actually read all that- double cookies :D**

* * *

Chapter Four

When Nick walked into the precinct the next day, he found himself confronted with a very enthusiastic Wu and a very smug Hank.

"So…" Hank began. He was, however soon cut off by Wu.

"The clock guy?" Wu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're not-" Nick said.

"Right, you're not making it common knowledge yet. Taking it slow. Got it." With that Wu walked away.

Nick glared at Hank, daring him to say something. In return, Hank just smiled and turned to walk away. Once again, though, he couldn't resist having the final say.  
"In case you care, which I doubt. I approve." He said.

Nick sighed and decided that he'd have a talk with those beavers.

As he left the precinct, he could have sworn he saw Renard staring at him oddly.

* * *

Monroe was having a fit. Today was not turning out to be a good day for him. The latest in many troubles was his mother. Who had turned up on his doorstep twenty minutes before his Grimm not-boyfriend was due to turn up.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Monroe asked when he opened the door to find his mother grinning at him.

"Now, is that any way to great your mother?" She pouted, pushing past him into the house.

"Hi, Mom; How are you?; would you like some tea?; what are you doing _here_?" Monroe said. His Mom looked at him then answered.

"I'm good; yes please, dear; I heard about your boyfriend." She said.

Monroe stopped in the process of pouring the tea, nearing tipping it on himself.

"Oh? What exactly did you hear about him?" He asked, aiming for disinterest, but instead it seemed he achieved careful.

"Not much, I admit. But, I came to meet him." She said vaguely.

"How's Dad?" Monroe asked, if only to distract his mother; who sighed in response to the question.

"Still living on the wilder side of life, but he has a new girlfriend." Monroe raised an eyebrow at this but he wasn't surprised he hadn't been informed. His father had left when him and his mother decided to reform.

"Stop trying to side track me, you should know it's not going to work. Tell me about Nick!" She smiled again and Monroe felt like hitting his head on the table.

"You know his name." Monroe stated and his mother smiled knowingly.

"He'll be home from work soon won't he? It's almost five"

"I really hope not" Monroe mumbled under his breath. When his mother met Nick, she might just throw the whole _Wieder_ thing out the window in favour of ripping a Grimm's head off. Or, she might thank him for doing away with her father-in-law. Either way, things would get awkward.

Of course, it was right at this moment when Nick decided to make his entrance; well, kind of. It was actually when he pulled into Monroe's street and he was able to smell him approaching. This meant his mother could.

"Grimm!" She shouted, lunging for the door, her eyes glowing red.

Monroe growled, jumping in front of her.

"Mom! No!" He shouted. "That's Nick." His mother's eyes widened in shock as she processed the meaning of that sentence.

"You're dating a Grimm?" She asked, obviously torn between being surprised, disgusted or impressed.

"Just, _please, _try to be civil and not tear his throat out and I'll explain after he leaves okay?" Monroe pleaded, gaining sympathy from his mother.

"He's lucky I'm reformed. Eating him would be a serious relapse."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, I'm back. I fully give you all permission to hate me for not updating… I've had some _serious_ computer problems (blah blah blah *insert completely lame excuses here*). But still at least it's given me some time to think on this story :) I'm seriously loving Monroe's Mom, she's a pretty fun OC to work with. I'm considering making another story or a few more featuring that backstory :) Just because I love her; would you guys read something like that? Also, I'm still looking for ideas as to how you guys want this to end? I'm thinking this will only be ten chapters or so and then maybe a sequel if there's enough interest. Also, does anyone actually know how the fandom came up with Eddie for Monroe's name? It just seemed a little random. As usual, I really want to thank everyone who had reviewed/ favourited etc.! I really wasn't expecting this great of a response! But wow, 50 reviews! I love you guys and girls! Cyber-lollipops for all of you - And finally, hugs for reads, cookies for reviews (double the cookies if you read my entire ramble…) **

* * *

Chapter Five

Monroe was in pain. Not physical pain (although his mother's tofu salad was making him a little sick) but pain nonetheless. He hadn't expected his mother to turn up at his house, that's for sure. But he certainly hadn't expected his mother's reaction to his so-called relationship with Portland's newest Grimm. For a while she'd been pretty annoyed, but once Nick turned up being all Grimmy and everything she warmed up to him pretty fast. Normally this would have been a cause for celebration. Unfortunately for Monroe, this was his mother we're talking about. Presently she was sitting in the living room with Nick telling her vast amount of baby-Monroe stories, while Monroe poured wine into three glasses. From the laughter he could hear, she was now telling her "Baby Monroe attempts to eat the couch" story. A second eavesdropping proved his guess right.  
"And his face when it didn't fit in his mouth! Then he tried to chew on the cushions first." Monroe's Mom laughed. Monroe groaned. He had to break this up before it got any worse. He grabbed the glasses and walked into the living room, purposefully sitting between his mother and Nick. Nick was still laughing and when Monroe handed him the glass he was holding he grabbed Monroe's arm.

"Did you seriously attempt to swallow your couch whole?" Nick asked between giggles. In response Monroe mumbled something that may have been "maybe" or "mother".

"That's nothing! Oh, the stories I could tell you" Monroe's mother sighed. Monroe's face paled. He hoped beyond hope that his mother would stop there. Of course she didn't.

"I should tell you about that time he went running in the woods after he'd eaten all that candy on Halloween."

Nick laughed but before his mother could give any further ideas of what happened that night Monroe interrupted.

"As funny as that story is, shouldn't you be getting home Nick? It's pretty late."

Nick looked at his watch.

"Wow, it is late. I really should go." He stood up walking to the door, grabbing his coat on the way.

"It was nice to meet you Jane." Nick addressed Monroe's Mom.

"It was so nice to meet you too Nick!" Monroe's Mom exclaimed. "You are definitely not like the Grimms I've heard about!"

He could've sworn he saw Nick blush.

"Thanks, I really try not to be" He said.

Monroe was standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Well, I better be going anyway." Nick said at last. "Hey, Monroe, don't forget Roddy's recital tomorrow. You should come to Jane"

"Who's Roddy?" Monroe's Mom asked.

"He's this kid Monroe and I kind of… adopted. He's a brilliant musician. Wait 'til you hear him play." Nick said proudly.

"Yeah, I think I will come." Monroe's Mom said as Nick turned to leave.

The door was closed behind Nick when Monroe's Mom smiled at him.

"He's nice. I approve. You adopted a kid named Roddy?"


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! Well, I'm pretty sure this has been my longest absence so far :/ I'm so sorry but real life sucks for getting in the way -.- But anyway, expect a few more chapters in the next few days :D Would you guys prefer short chapters (there would be more) Or longer (Less)?:) Also special thanks to Pajaro Negro for the helpful tips *hug* And, as an apology, I've written you a oneshot which focuses on Monroe as a kid and his taste for couches called "The problem with Couches" (It's been up a while) As usual cookies and hugs for reviews (Stay tuned later tonight for more) **

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Monroe was having a difficult time deciding between avoiding another long awkward night with his mother and Nick and supporting Roddy. He really, honestly, wanted to be there to support Roddy. He'd grown to love the kid after their misadventures and once Roddy had gotten over his initial fear of Monroe, they'd grown close. They had bonded over their shared love of music and Roddy was now a frequent visitor at Monroe's- almost as much as Nick. In the end, despite his fears, Roddy won out and Monroe decided to change into something just a tad bit more presentable. He changed, finishing just in time for his Mom to call from his spare bedroom.

"I'm almost ready, what time does the concert start?" she asked.

Monroe checked the flyer on his fridge and answered her, saying it was six.

Soon enough, his mother was dressed and Nick was pulling up in the driveway. Monroe sat in the front passenger seat and his Mom took her seat next to Roddy, who smiled at her. Upon catching Roddy's scent Monroe's Mom frowned, obviously a little confused. She seemed to not have any problems with the kid though and the ride to the theatre was filled with meaningless small talk in which Monroe's Mom continued to make implications about Monroe and Nick. Monroe- as a testament to his great self-control- ignored her. Roddy fiddled with his violin and Nick attempted to calm Roddy's nerves about the performance. They arrived, and Nick parked the car. Roddy jumped out, he was practically jumping up and down with the thrill of performing for so many people.

"There are so many people here." he said, holding his violin case in both hands. Monroe's Mom smiled at Roddy.

"I'm excited to hear you play, you should here Nick talk about it. You'd think you were his son" She said, smiling affectionately. Roddy seemed to find the idea of being Monroe and Nick's son quite fascinating and he smiled widely.

"Let's go" he said, walking away quickly.

Roddy approached the ticket box, getting the pre-ordered tickets from the lady and headed back over to where Nick, Monroe and Monroe's Mom were standing.

"Here are your tickets, I'll be playing in the opening, a solo and in the finale. I'll see you when I get out" Roddy said, smiling at them excitedly before he walked away quickly to the backstage area.

The amount of people that had turned out for the concert was massive. People crowded the entry hall and they had trouble getting to their seats. Finally, though, they were seated. The lights dimmed and it seemed that they were just in time. Nick settled in his seat and Monroe relaxed a bit next to him. Monroe's Mom secretly smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly, and most importantly, thank you all so, so much for your thoughtful reviews! I seriously love you guys! I want to go back to updating at least once a week. If I don't, someone please kick my butt. Cookies and hugs for reviews/ favourites etc. hugs for reads and chapter dedication to anyone who kicks my butt for the sake of the fandom:) Also… I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested cause there's always so much I miss in proof reading :/**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

When the curtain rose, Nick clapped and cheered like a soccer mom and Monroe was almost as excited. Monroe's Mom was a little more reserved but she smiled at their antics all the same. Roddy was one of the headliners of the concert and he opened with a dramatic solo before the entire orchestra fell into an exciting piece. Monroe settled in his chair, enjoying the familiar thrum of music and the vivid almost-images the piece created. Nick sat with a proud smile and Monroe's Mom looked almost hypnotised. The piece finished and the crowd erupted into wild applause, Nick jumping up from his seat. Monroe sighed at his friend's excitement.

"Sit down Nick, you'll embarrass Roddy" he said, pulling on Nick's sleeve.

"Oh, he's just proud. It'd do you good to be more affectionate in public" Monroe's Mom added.

Monroe rolled his eyes and looked to the stage to see Roddy smiling and waving at them excitedly. Monroe smiled back, giving Roddy a proud thumbs-up.

After a few more pieces from various sections of the orchestra, it was finally time for Roddy's solo. He walked onto the stage and into the spotlight shyly, managing a scared smile in Monroe's direction. He put his bow to the strings and suddenly Monroe felt his heart swell with pride. Roddy played and time seemed to slow down. Looking around the auditorium, Monroe saw that most people seemed to be in a state of silent wonder that a boy this age could play like he was. Nick smiled from ear to ear and Monroe felt himself get a little choked up, Monroe's Mom was already sniffling. After what seemed like an age, but not nearly long enough, the bow stopped moving on the strings and the crowd surged to their feet. Nick cheered and shouted and Monroe was doing the same. Monroe's mother dug out her handkerchief and blew her nose loudly.

"Your son has got some talent. That boy." she sniffled but smiled quickly "I'm so proud of you. The life you've made with Nick and little Roddy" Monroe's Mom almost started crying again so Monroe chose to ignore the remark about his life _with_ Nick.

Nick didn't comment on it either.

The concert continued and the entire time Nick continued his soccer mom impersonation and eventually Monroe found himself joining in too. Monroe's mom continued her proud tirade and eventually they were filing out the doors, looking for Roddy. They found him waving to them from the parking lot. Nick scooped Roddy into his arms in a hug and Monroe managed to get in there somewhere too, Monroe's Mom jumped in and soon they were in the middle of a group hug in a theatre parking lot. Nick smiled proudly at Roddy.

"We're so proud of you, kid" he said. Monroe agreed.

"That was one amazing solo" he said

Monroe's Mom tightened her hold on Roddy.

"I'm so glad you're almost my grandson" she said, smiling at him. Nick shrugged.

"He practically is the way Monroe and I kind of took him in" he said.

Monroe sighed. Nick was not helping in the least, he decided.


	8. Chapter 8

*Hello my lovelies! I'm so incredibly sorry for the superlongandannoying hiatus:( I was overseas and then... Computer problems-.- again *dies* So I gave up on my computer and moved to typing on my iPod, because I love you guys that much! Only a few more chapters to go until our crashbang conclusion AND there WILL be a sequel :D More details later but for now enjoy! Cookies for reads and hugs and cookies for reviews:)*

* * *

Chapter 8:

Monroe sighed into his pillow as his phone continued to buzz on his bedside table. He turned his head sideways, picking up his phone and looking at the caller ID. He didn't know why he still bothered checking, of course it was Nick. He pressed the answer button, holding the phone up to his ear.

"What now?" he asked.

Nick started talking fast on the other end of the phone, so fast that Monroe had no idea what Nick was saying.

"Woah, dude, slow down a bit. Wht's happening?" Monroe asked. From the breathing on the other end of the line, Monroe could tell Nick was running.

"Uh... There was a case I was on and some kind of wesen was involved somehow. I turned up to interview him Grimm-style and when I got there he was chomping on a cow's leg. Guess I surprised him because he freaked and now I'm running." Nick hastily explained.

Monroe sat up quickly in bed, panicked. He rushed from his room, phone to his ear and one hand buttoning his jeans.

"Where are you? I'm on my wa-" Monroe was cut off by Nick shouting quickly down the phone.

"THE OLD CEMETERY BY THE RIVER" The phone cut off with a thud and a growl of something primal.

"Nick!" Monroe shouted, still holding the phone to his ear as he sprinted for the door. He jumped into his car and sped from the driveway, finally shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Hang on Nick" he muttered as he drove to find him at double the speed limit. Later, he would deny that he was even slightly worried but as he drove, Monroe was terrified. His hands white-knuckled around the steering wheel and the echoes of Nick's phone call in the back of his mind; Monroe was hard-pressed to keep the wolf under control. He finally pulled into the cemetery with a screech and jumped from the car with a savage growl. He smelt the air around him, easily catching Nick's familiar scent. He followed the trail at a sprint though the maze of headstones and mausoleums. He followed the trail through the cemetery and to the riverbank. Monroe looked around him, scanning the area. The scent was faint here, marred by the smell of the river but with a little concentration, he could still pick up on it. It hadn't moved from this area. Monroe stepped forward, moving towards the river and as he did he felt himself step on something solid. Monroe looked for what he'd stood on, finding a small and twisted lump of metal on the ground. Nick's phone.

Monroe almost went full wolf.

The phone was utterly crushed, the metal twisted and contorted. Monroe, by now, was in complete and utter panic mode. The zombie apocalypse could happen around him and Monroe wouldn't notice. His instincts were completely in control, his mind a symphony of

NickNickNickFindNickKillProt ect.

Monroe followed his nose back into the cemetery. He caught a faint scent of something other than Nick. Something predatory.

He ran towards the scent, letting himself be led towards a particularly extravagant crypt. The door was ajar and Monroe could smell that Nick was inside, along with the predator. This sent alarm bells ringing in Monroe's head as he growled and tried to resist the urge to run into the tomb and seize what was his.

The possessive thought would have stopped Monroe dead in his tracks if he had been in his right mind. He was not.

He wolfed-out, tearing into the tomb with claws and teeth out. He jumped onto the back of the predator leaning over Nick and clawed at his neck until the other wesen threw him off. Monroe crashed into the wall of the tomb, sending dust flying everywhere. Nick lay on the ground unconscious, bleeding from a large cut on his head. The sight of Nick's blood made Monroe even angrier. He jumped from where he had fallen, attacking the wesen and biting at their throat, shoulder, arm and anywhere else he could reach. Monroe crouched in front of Nick, growling at the larger wesen in front of him.

The wesen seemed to hesitate at Monroe's menacing glare. Monroe growled again. He was still carefully protecting Nick.

The fierce predator in front of Monroe hissed, then after a tense moment; he did something completely unexpected. He bowed his head and backed away. The unspoken message was clear: "You've staked your claim".

The wesen changed back to human and- avoiding Monroe's glare, went to leave.

Monroe, however, for some reason couldn't leave it at this.

"If you ever touch him again, I will tear you apart" he warned.

The wesen nodded once.

"He's yours" The stranger conceded before leaving the tomb quickly.

The only thing that stopped Monroe from running after him and tearing him apart was that Nick was lying on the ground still.

With erratic movements, Monroe leant over Nick, checking for breathing and pulse. He ran his hands over his face protectively, just to be sure Nick was okay. Monroe almost cried with relief. He knew Nick couldn't hear him but that didn't stop Monroe from muttering frantically as he checked Nick over.

"How could you go off alone, you knew that guy was dangerous. You have no idea what you've put me through. You could have died. I don't know what I would have done, I-" Monroe stopped himself abruptly. He what?

Monroe shoved the thought to the back of his his head as he gathered Nick's limp form from the ground and carried him to his car.


	9. Chapter 9

HELLO! Firstly and foremostly- I am once again sooo sorry. I completely understand if you want to form a group of rioting fangirls and hunt me with pitchforks. I'll provide the cookies... MASSIVE shout out to Bythewayyourhairsonfire for kicking me in the butt to update:) I was actually in the middle of trying -read: failing- to write and your review totally made my day:) As promised to anyone who tells me to get my act together and update: this chapter is dedicated to you:)

* * *

Monroe crashed through his front door, dragging Nick behind him. Monroe's mother jumped up from where she was sitting on the couch at the noise. Monroe lowered the unconscious Nick onto the couch.

"What happened?" Monroe's mom demanded.

Monroe was almost incapable of answering, his eyes were red and he was struggling not to completely wolf-out. He took a breath and let it out slowly, letting his eyes take back their normal color. He explained quickly.

"Nick was taken and he called me and I went after them. He was hurt and I fought his kidnapper and then there may have been some form of accidental claim laid." he said.

Monroe's mother laid a gentle hand on Monroe's shoulder as his eyes began to take on a red tinge again.

"He's going to be fine. And all the better for having his boyfriend take some time off work to look after him." she said. Monroe sighed.

"Mom. About Nick and I... We aren't... Together." Monroe explained. His mother frowned.

"You aren't together... How?" she asked.

"We aren't dating" Monroe stated. Clear as he could.

"Yet?" his mom asked.

"...or ever..." Monroe clarified.

He could see his mother thinking this over, getting everything in order in her head. In the end she blinked.

"You don't know it yet. Do you?" she asked.

"Know what Mom?" Monroe grumbled.

"How do you feel about him?" the question made Monroe stop in his tracks.

"He's my best friend. What do you mean?" he replied.

"I need you to answer honestly when I ask you these questions okay? Don't even think." his mom said. Monroe nodded in agreement.

"Why do you stay with him?" She said.

"He needs me" he answered, sparing a glance at the figure unconscious on the couch.

"But it's more than that?"

"Yes" Monroe blinked at his own answer. He supposed it was true though...

"What more?"

(Adventure, trust, friendship. When Nick looked at me he didn't see the monster)

"He's my friend."

"You would do anything for him, then?"

(Tear down cities, break the law, break tradition, kill, answer the door in the middle of the night, spend sleepless nights searching through books, break a clock.)

"Anything"

"Why?"

(He's done so much for me. He trusts me. We protect each other. He would do anything for me. He's the best person I know)

"He's the best person I know"

"You care for him?"

(More than anything)

"Yeah"

"Do you love him?"

(Yes)

"...we aren't together, mom"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello…. I'm not dead. I am so impossibly sorry about the wait but I had no idea what to write. I'd never written slash before- this wasn't supposed to be slash and I didn't even ship these two a couple of days ago…. And then my life decided to become fanfiction. Which sucked. FORTUNATELY, I spent daysanddays reading slash as research (and come out of it with several new ships) and now I've got some personal experience albeit crappy so this is getting easier. Couple more chapters to go before our conclusion:) Thank you so much for being patient with me. I love you all.

Big massive hugs to KAZUYA for leaving a comment threatening me that made me feel super guilty, this chapter is dedicated to you:)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Monroe held his head in his hands. Nick was still asleep on the couch but he was recovering- he had definitely had worse before. Monroe sat at his work desk, not working at all. He spared a glance a Nick every so often, unconscious he looked peacefully- a word rarely associated with Grimms at all. Monroe sighed; he was still coming to terms with his little _epiphany_. He was in love. With a Grimm, who happened to be his best friend, who was totally straight. The chances of Monroe getting out of this with his head were getting slimmer the more he considered it. Oddly, he was beginning to be okay with this. As he thought, he realised that he'd fallen in love with Nick a long time ago- even if he hadn't noticed. He remembered the two-a.m. phone calls, the protective instincts, the way he'd risked his life for Nick time and time again- things that _just a friend_ wouldn't have done. He remembered the looks from Hank, and the other detectives Nick had worked with- the way Hank had once jokingly asked Monroe how long it'd take them to get together because there was a bet he wanted to win. The entire world knew how he felt. The entire world, that was, except him and Nick. Monroe contemplated the disadvantages of slamming his head into the desk. Nick stirred on the couch. Monroe leaped from his seat.

"Ah, my head" Nick groaned as he sat up, blinking.

"You took one hell of a blow" Monroe explained "Do you remember what happened?"

Nick frowned, tilting his head in a way that- was totally not adorable; get your act together Monroe.

"I remember going after that whatever-it-was and then getting my ass kicked. And then I assume you turned up because I'm alive." Nick said and Monroe nodded.

"Yeah, around about that. What the _hell _were you thinking?" He asked

"I thought I could handle him"

"Well that didn't work out, did it? What if I hadn't got there in time? You could ha-" Monroe cut himself off with a breath. Nick looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry." He said, a small smile on his face. Monroe sighed and nodded.

"I'll make you some tea" he said, moving to the kitchen.

"What did Hank tell the precinct?" Nick called from the living room. Monroe paused. Right. Hank. He'd totally forgotten the need for anyone else to be informed amongst his worry for Nick and personal crisis.

"I thought you might want to explain that" he decided.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just let Hank know and he'll pass it on" Nick said and a moment later there was the sound of Nick talking on the phone. Monroe lifted the kettle from the stove and made the tea. He was walking back into the living room as Nick was finishing up.

"So… he got me pretty good, I got smashed over the head with something or o- I'm at Monroe's. Yeah, I called him when I was being attacked. Yeah. Yea- Hank?" Nick stared at the phone in his hand. "He hung up on me" he said to Monroe.

"Got cut off?" Monroe asked and Nick shrugged, putting his phone back in his pocket. Monroe handed him the tea.

"This should help with the headache" he explained. Nick took a sip of the tea.

"Thanks. So, what happened to the guy who attacked me?" Nick asked. Monroe shrugged, offering a smile.

"He ran after I pulled him off you"  
"Thanks, I owe you one." Nick smiled and Monroe found himself returning the smile.

"You owe me like, two hundred. One day I'll collect and you'll regret meeting me" Monroe joked.

"No I won't"

"What?" Monroe frowned in confusion.

"Well… I mean, I'll never regret meeting you. Why would I?" Nick said. Monroe blinked.

"I mean- wouldn't you-" Monroe took a breath and started again. "I'm like, the opposite of good, man. I've done some bad stuff and sometimes I'm not that far from losing control. I'm not good for you… besides, I could decide to demand your firstborn as payment." He finished lamely, suddenly finding the couch incredibly interesting .

"I don't believe that for a second"

Monroe looked up to find Nick smiling genuinely. He smiled back.

Monroe looked at Nick's clothes for the first time. He looked terrible. He was covered in blood and his shirt was torn in places. He had dirt matted in his hair.

"You might want to take a shower" Monroe suggested and Nick looked down at himself as though he hadn't noticed the state he was in until now.

"Yeah you're right. I'll be back" Nick said and stood to head to the bathroom.

Monroe sat on the couch while he waited for Nick, resolutely _not_ thinking about the fact that Nick was very naked upstairs as he heard the shower turn on.

It was a few minutes later when Monroe's door almost flew off its hinges as a much panicked Hank came crashing through it. Monroe blinked.

"Monroe! Where's Nick? Is he alright? What happened?" Hank said quickly, marching to where Monroe was.

"Um. Hi Hank" Monroe managed, standing "Uh…. Well. He's upstairs. He's fine, didn't he tell you? And he was attacked, I got the attacker off him." Monroe said and Hank visibly relaxed.

"Yeah, he didn't mention the 'being fine' thing." Hank flopped down onto the couch.

"He should be down in a minute so you can yell at him" Monroe added. As he spoke he heard the tell-tale thump of somebody coming down the stairs.

"Hey Monroe, my shirt was kind of torn and bloody so I borrowed one of yours. Hope you don't min- Hey Hank, what are you doing here" Nick rounded the corner and there was an exchange between him and Hank but, honestly, Monroe didn't hear a word of it because all he could think was Nick was wearing his jumper. It looked ridiculous on him but at the same time it was something that made Monroe's breath catch. He was suddenly caught by a massive wave of possessiveness as he thought that Nick would be smelling of Monroe right now. And leaving his scent on the jumper.

Nick was talking to him. Right, Nick was _talking_ to him. Monroe blinked.

"Right, okay" He managed. Hank raised one eyebrow- he had totally just caught Monroe checking Nick out.

"We'll head to the precinct and see if he wants to talk, I'll see you later" Nick added. _He? _Monroe thought for a second. Right Nick had said something about the suspect handing themselves in- a perfectly reasonable course of action when you thought a protective blutbaden was out for your blood.

"Okay, see you later."

Hank added his goodbyes as well as an all-too-knowing look and the two left for the station. Nick was still wearing Monroe's jumper. In public.

This time when Monroe sat down at his desk, he did decide to bang his head onto the cold, hard surface.


End file.
